


snowed in

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith





	snowed in

“Fuck this, fuck the weather, fuck this cabin idea, fuck John Egbert and fuck his ski resort, and most of all fuck you, Strider.” You had woken up to the unpleasant sensation of shivering yourself witless wile your good for nothing kismesis stole the blankets off of your bed for his own selfish warmth-granting needs. You make your way over to the door and throw it open except you don’t because it’s frozen shut. You try it again, and again, and again and then stop because you dont want to look like an idiot. “Strider fix it.”

An hour after your discovered snowing-in you begin to shiver again. Even with your blankets returned to you (read: stolen from the damn warm-blooded mammal in the other bed) you’re still freezing to the core.

Two hours in any you already ate the rest of the grub-bars you brought with you in your sylladex. Not to mention you drank the last cup of coffee that was left on the warmer even though you hate that vile human-made liquid.

Three hours in and you’re in his bed now. Your shoulders are barely touching but where they do it burns like fire. You shudder again and feel goosebumps erupt against all other parts of your skin.

Four hours in and you’re mad at him for getting up to go urinate, leaving you to curl up in the blankets where his body head soaked into the fabric. He returns and you refuse to let him have his spot back. He curls in the bed behind you, his chest flush against your back and he calls you ‘babe’. 

Five hours in and his cell phone rings. You both thought he didn’t have service because of the storm but it’s LaLonde wondering why you two weren’t at the Ski Lodge’s Dinner. He says that he just wanted a little time with his extra special friend and that the two of you probably will be up all night. You bite his arm and he laughs at you. 

Six hours in and the door opens but neither of you really notice. You’re both asleep, limbs tangled with the others. You’re not shivering anymore even though it’s the afternoon and already starting to cool off again. Dave’s warm face tucks into your neck and his hot breath drifts down your shirt. You’re warm, content, and you still hate him for not being able to open the door earlier this morning.


End file.
